Patrick Starfish
This is a new show called “Patrick Starfish” Helpers: Created by: PatrickStarfishTV Episode writers: FireMatch, BFDIMessUps, PatrickStarFishTV Episode Pages: PatrickStarfishTV, Fire Match Title Cards: BFDIMessUps Big thanks to BFDIMessUps and FireMatch for helping me make this:) Season 1 # Krabby Patrick / October 2, 2018 / Patrick gets more popular when a new sandwich comes out at the Krusty Krab named after him. # 2 Stars / October 10, 2018 / Patrick starts a new company but it gets a bad review. # SpongeBob the Sidekick / October 11, 2018 / When Patrick gets his own show he starts acting superior to SpongeBob, putting their friendship at stake. # Pineapple Power / June 8 2019 / Patrick wants to be more like SpongeBob so he gets rid of his old house and with the help of SpongeBob, they attempt to make a pineapple for Patrick. # Patrick Park / June 15 2019 / SpongeBob and Patrick cause mayhem at a water park. # Bored Games / June 22 2019 / It’s a rainy day, so SpongeBob and Patrick play some board games and invite Squidward to, against his will, come and play too. # Tarantula Terror / June 29 2019 / Some spiders start to invade Patrick’s house and it is up to Patrick and SpongeBob to get them out. # The Flying Dutchman Returns / July 6 2019 / The Flying Dutchman returns and he's more spooky than ever. # Super Spongy 3D World / August 19 2019 / SpongeBob and Patrick get trapped in a Super Mario game. # Thankful Squidward / August 20 2019 / SpongeBob and Patrick try to figure out what Squidward is thankful for. # Water Invasion / August 21 2019 / Some glass in Sandy’s treedome breaks away and water starts to flood in to her dome. # Caved In / August 22 2019 / The snow piles up so much that SpongeBob and Patrick can’t get out of their houses. # Winter Wonderland / December 7 2019 / SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Pearl, and Mrs. Puff Celebrate Christmas! # New Year, Same Fools / January 4 2020 / SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward stay up all night watching the New Years countdown. # Insta-Clam / August 23 2019 / Spongebob and Patrick start having a blast on the new app called “Insta-Clam” # SpongeBuck / November 9 2019 / Squidward forces Mr. Krabs to raise his pay or else he will quit # SpongeTV / November 16 2019 / Spongebob starts his own tv network and greenlights shows about every one in bikini bottom # Baby Patrick / November 23 2019 / After messing around with a time machine, Patrick accidentally teleports himself to the time of his life when he was an infant. It is up to Spongebob to get him back! # The Hacker / November 30 2019 / Someone hacks Karen causing her to restart and she forget everything # Patrick’s YouTube Channel / February 3 2020 / Patrick creates a YouTube channel. # Planet Patrick / February 4 2020 / Patrick accidentally clones himself multiple times after messing around with a cloning machine that Sandy invented # Gary and Kerry / February 5 2020 / Gary falls in love with a new snail he meets at the park named Kerry (Kerry becomes a new character in the series) # Filthy Rich / February 6 2020 / When Patrick realizes his house is not the best, he sells all of his stuff so he can redo his house # The Stupiji board / February 7 2020 / Spongebob and Patrick find an old Ouija Board in somebody’s trash and decide to have fun with it at Patrick’s house # Sea War P1 / March 21 2019 / After plankton attempts and fails to steal the secret formula for the 5,000th time, Mr. Krabs and Plankton start a war # Sea War P2 / March 28 2019 / The bikini Bottomites join in on Mr. Krabs’ side. With the whole Krusty Krew and everyone else on bikini bottom on their side and plankton all alone, Will Mr. Krabs have what it takes to win the war and make bikini bottom peaceful again? Season 2 # Kerry's Rival / May 25 2020 / Kerry becomes enemies with Patrick after he eats all of Kerry's food. # FacePat / June 1 2020 / SpongeBob tells Patrick what Facebook is, and SpongeBob teaches Patrick how to sign in. # Patrick-mon / June 8 2020 / Patrick discovers Pokémon and starts to collect them # Squids Word / June 15 2020 / After not understanding what the word nuscence means Squidward gives a lecture to Spongebob and Patrick about what the word means # Snore at Shore / June 22 2020 / Everybody falls asleep forever after the sun mystyriously dissapears # SpongePox / June 29 2020 / SpongeBob gets the Chicken Pox and Patrick tries to remove the pox. # Spongeicle / July 6 2020 / Spongebob is scared to go in his house when iscicles form in his doorway after he accidentally leaves the door open # Unfair Chair / July 13 2020 / Patrick gets a new magic book and accidentally turns a chair into an evil chair. # Polluted Water / July 20 2020 / Bad things start to happen when a boatload Of trash enters bikini bottom # A Bee, Sea? / July 27 2020 / A wasps nest forms on Squidwards house making him to scared to go to work # Valentime For Lunch / August 3 2020 / Patrick tries to search for the perfect Valentine # Patrick Plays Fishnite / August 10 2020 / Patrick attempts to play the new popular game Fishnite Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Patrick Star Category:2016 Category:Shows written by FireMatch Category:Spin-Offs